KProject One shots
by Bellezichan
Summary: A listing of K boys, and the fem!Reader. I do accept requests, and I will do more than just one for each character. Please do PM me give me something to do. CURRENTLY ACCEPTING!
1. Yata Misaki -Not shy at texting-

"Not so shy text."

My heart raced when I entered the room, a smile unfolded from my lips. Hearing Yata's voice explode like a volcano with anger on Kamamoto again. I learned to ignore is silly outbursts and let them pass on by. Mr. Kusanagi like usual was behind the bar's wooden counter organizing his glasses till Yata's explosion drove him up the wall. Finally noticing me as I walked into the bar further from the two doored entrance, Izumo looked over lazily greeting me a "Hello.", Instantly I sat by Yata. He tensed up, then relaxed after he realized it was me. His angered toned down leaving Kamamoto be to play his game on the hand held everyone used at the bar. We used to have at least three of them, But.. Yata's aura flickered once. Melting one of them. Then the other one got tossed by Chitose. The chesnut hair male glanced at me from the corner of his hazeled pools, as his left hand snaked into his baggy pockets for his phone. Begining to toy with it, We had a rather odd relationship. The smell of cigarettes and ash filled my nose. along with some type of sweet smell. Couldn't really pin point what it was really. Yata loosened up on me only a few months ago, His flustering toned down a bit. But that was only with me. Yet he still blushed here and there, I found it cute. He never told me to shut up, nor fuck you. Usually if we got in a fight, He'd let me win. Hating the fact that my cute face was blowing up on him. That only happened several times, over the littlest things that didn't really matter. Feeling his heat radiant off his body comforted me, the smell of his cologne he lightly wore made me practically melt, the cologne was almost like a earthy tone smell to it, with a scent of floral followed behind it. I smiled at the thought, Yata noticed this as he glanced back at me for a few seconds. I never really confessed my feelings to him, Only because I dropped small hints. Which he got them, only to let him know that I cared and that he wasn't alone in anything.

I pulled my phone out as well, Hearing the noises of glasses clink together from Izumo cleaning his favorite glasses. Along with the sound of some brawler game Kamamoto was playing, a clock that 'Tik tok' it's little heart away. It was sunday, nothing really happened on sundays. Everyone's sleeping in from work we do all week, Or spending time with girls (Chitose..). I slumped down in my seat, as I got onto Facebook. Scrolling down the newsfeed, nothing interesting unless there was drama from old high school friends. Feeling an elbow knock into my arm a few times, getting my attention I looked at Yata, "Hm?.." he pulled his phone into my face, having me read something about Chitose bragging about some girl he met at the club. I laughed lightly and shook my head. "What a loser.." Yata mumbled deeply, breathing in deeply, I started talking to an old friend. Catching up on each other lives, she asked me if I met any boys, I laughed at my phones screen and began typing away. Telling her about Yata, and about HOMRA. Lifting up my mood more, I glided my hand to Yata's free right one grasping onto it. Catching a look at his peachy toned cheeks he intertwined his fingers with mine. Which caused my face to heat up a bit, Shocker. He's never done that one before, I quickly told my friend what happened. Feeling Yata's pulse against my hand, the heat, the rough yet soft flesh against mine. I looked at him, smiling weakly. He did the same, as his thumb began to caress my hand softly as his grip tightened on my hand.

Kamamoto and Izumo didn't notice what was happening, his thumb circled and stroked my own and ontop on my hand. As he began typing away on his phone. Seconds later I recieved a text from him.

**[1:42 p.m - From: Yata Misaki]**: We.. need to do this more often. Ok? -Vanguard-

I stared at my phone blanky, as a goofy smiled played on my face. Biting down on my bottom lip, tapping on my screen replying to him.

**[1:44 p.m - To: Yata Misaki]**: I'd like that.

Pouting, as his hand quickly left my own- The springs on the couch cracked as his form stood up. He looked flustered again, with his face pink as fuck. The hazeled locked boy didn't make eye contact with me. Storming out of the bar, leaving on his skateboard. It sadden me that, that only lasted so long - Hearing my phone beep again I looked down on it after 15 minutes passed by -

**[1:59 p.m - From: Yata Misaki]**: See ya later. -Vanguard-

I guess he wasn't as shy with text's after all.


	2. Bandou Saburota -Paycheck-

Bandou x Reader

"Let me take care of that paycheck." Oneshot

My eyes clinged closed, this bitter dry summer area is killing. Wearing short black shorts, and a simple tank top lined with lace, which was also black. Followed by a simple jasper- deep teal colored cardigan. Everything was light, I could usually handle this heat. Japan got so hot yet so cold in the winters, I never understood this. My hips swayed as I hummed myself to the music that rang my eardrums. Grabbing a hair tie out of my hand, I realized I didn't even bring a drink. Stupid, Real smart (y/n). The bass that hit my ears rapid, I paniced gently, tying my hair into a huge curly bun on the left side of my head below. "Excuse me.." I state lightly, to a tall male infront of me. He wore simple skinny yet baggish jeans, a purple-light sweatshirt followed with a leather jacket over that with his sweatshirts hoodie up. His shoes were black, with his jeans slightly tucked into them. I only stood at 5'6" to him, while he was roughly around 5'9". He didn't hear me, "Um, Excuse me?" I stated more loudly at him as my hand lightly rested on his back. Feeling him jolt, surprised. I felt him shift around to look at me, his black sunglasses reflected the sun onto my face. Quickly shutting my eyes, I huffed in slight annoyance. Feeling two hands grip my shoulders startled me, he was moving me. Blocking me from the sun. "Sorry, If Im a bother - I was trying to get past you." my mouth sounded dry as my voice dripped with exhaustince, The baseball, sunglassed man smiled at me slight. "Not a problem." he said quietly, He seemed quiet. An eyebrow arched, "Uh.." I looked over to both of his hands one by one, He was still gripped on me. "Oh." pulling himself away, slightly sucking his hands into his front pockets. "Well this is kinda awkward now, I'm (y/n)." I smiled at him, he hummed in response. "Saburota Bando." his voice chimmed with the slight expression of cockyness echoed from his mouth -

Having my tongue ran across my lips, Moistening them up having my mind drift back to my water/drink problem. I sighed, "I should get going sorry." I said, swifting my body back to the direction I was going in the first place. Hearing "See ya later." from the man I just met. See you later? That's kinda weird, Although he was kinda cute. The crowds got thicker with each five steps I have taken, having my (e/c) pools search the area. Jumping an inch or two of the ground from my excitement as I noticed a bar called "HOMRA", I've never actually went there before. But my friend, who's the blue king's right hand. Visits there often, she likes it. But I think it's because of the bartender. No idea, but I'm pretty sure that's what is it. Love-hate relationship really. A few moments passed - Arriving infront of the bar. I heard voices, No female voice to be heard. A window was slightly opened, swinging my leather purse over my shoulder I walked in. The door creaked followed by the sound of bells being chimed and ringed. Such if I was making a dramatic entrance the voices stopped, four males looked at me. One was a bit over weight.. The other was a skateboarder, then another guy with a red button up, that wasnt even buttoned up along with a baseball cap. Oh, my eyes hit the last one. That guy I met earlier! I noticed the red shirted male whisper something in his ear staring right at me. "Welcome, what can I get ya?" I voice snapped me out of my trance, I shook my head snapping out of it as I looked over at the bar tender. My heeled knee-high boots clicked against the wooden floor to be making my way to a red leather stool. Plopping myself on one of them, My head quickly rested onto my hand proped by my elbow. "Mango pinapple martini please. Oh and some water would be great right now." I smiled, as the four guys behind me started talking about what the fuck ever they were originally talking about. "Say" the bartender started off, My eyes met with his. "A friend of mine, was just talking about a girl. That girl he was talking about, Looks a lot like how he described.." he voice was sarcastic like tone to it and calm as he placed my drink down. Hearing a voice burst out laughing behind me, making fun of the guy I just met, Bandou. Bandou didn't say much, more like secretly flipping the overweight guy off. I felt my face heat up, glancing over at him. "Well she sounds like a lovely girl." I managed to mumble as I took my first sip of the drink. My attention was on the news, from a flat screen TV that hung over the bar. Hearing the slaps of an arm and some whispers. I didn't care. Being completely oblivious at first, I felt another person near me. Having my head turn to the side, Bandou stood there. Softly leaning against the bar counter facing me, with his legs gently cross over the other. A sexy grin formed on his lips, layed by a black toothpick in his mouth.

Feeling my face heated up once again, What was with him? Why was his so cute, yet I couldn't see his appearance fully. He inched closer, "If I pay that for you, would you let me take you out for another one?" He questioned confidently. Smirking back, "Sure." He nodded as he looked over at the blonde bartender, "Let me take care of that paycheck .", Kusanagi grinned. "Alright then.. I'll put it on your tab." Bandou's hang gestured me to get up, Linking his arm with me. Snaking his hand to mine as we walked out for the date. He's a smooth guy, for paying my check.


	3. Yata Misaki - You gotta ride steady!-

Request #1: Yata Misaki

**Requested by Kyupods115, Please note I DO NOT OWN ANY K Project characters. ~ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT KYU, /3 I tried.**

"Ridin' Steady."

It was hot, the summer beated heavily down on my (skin color) skin. Short black short's and a grey tank top wasn't doing it for me, I probably needed to get my mind off of this heat. Pulling my phone out to check the weather ; **110 Shizume, Japan. **Are you fucking kidding me? No wonder I feel like I'm gonna burst, "Hey! _!" A familiar voice yelled behind me, Lifting up my head to hover over my gold studden cat eye sunglasses to get a better view. It was Yata! My chest fluttered at the site of that boy. I smiled a waved happily at him as he haulted on his skateboard - Kicking it up to his hands. " s-suggested that I should.. uh - Bring you some water." He always got flustered around girls, You'd think he would have been used to me by now since I'm part of HOMRA. And the fact that I tag along with him and Kamamoto. The hazel haired male handed me a ice cold bottle of water. "Thank you Yata-kun." I smiled sweetly at him, "D-don't mention it.." his eyes broke contact with me looking off to the left, as his blush flushed against his cheeks even more. I held the bottle next to my chest, having my other hand work to fan my face off from the sun's rays of hell. Yata noticed this, "Let's go-get some uh shade.." he quickly turned around, I followed by his side.

There wasn't much talk, We'd glance at each other and look away in embarassment - My hand still at work for my face; I suddently noticed a bit of shade. Being blind sided by Yata's skateboard on my right shoulder covering some of the sun, My (e/c) orbs looked over at him - His lip was being bit down by his shiney white teeth with his face red as a rose. I muttered a "Thank you" too him, "Don't mention.. it- again." a huff of air left his lips. Yata's arm was anchored around my shoulders just to hold his skateboard up for me.

Reaching a tree with a decent amount of shade, with a nice warmish-cool breeze. Yata pulled away with his board, Setting it down on the grass as he sat down. "You - gonna sit on down?" he questioned, I nodded letting my mind drift back to some thoughts; I never actually realized how cute his voice was and deep. "Say.. Yata?" - "Yeah..?" My eye's drifted to his skateboard, "Can you teach me how to balance on a skateboard? I'm a bit rusty." His eyes twinkled in excitement, Skateboarding was literally his passion. "S-sure!" he stood up, offering his hand to me. I glady took it to stand back up.

The vanguard set down his board, "Alright.. get on it." my hand gripped tighter on his. Standing on it, he offered me his other hand so I didn't fall over or anything. I smiled weakly at him - he did so back. Yata began to move, not noticing on huge the cracks on the side walk were. The skateboard haulted, causing me to fall forward on Yata. Luckily he caught onto me, fast thinking I wrapped my legs around his waist. Hearing a giggle walk by us from a couple of girls, my chest was about to explode. Pretty sure his felt the same too. His arms tightly held onto me - his breathing was hitched, god knows how red his face is at the moment of this.

He choked up, "I.. guess uh- we should g-go somewhere else where you'd be more steady huh?.." Yata murmured in my ear softly, "Yeah.." I replied in a whisper, letting my form slide down off his.

_Gotta ride __**steady**__._


	4. Izumo Kusanagi -Highschool Sweetheart-

**Sorry if this is late! Site's been acting up, and well you know holidays is around. Hope everyone had an amazing christmas 3 My one shots are still open for taking in!**

**Current Requests: Munakata Reisi (x2), Saruhiko Fushimi (x2), Mikoto Suoh, Kamamoto Rikio. **

**About requesting: I'm pretty much open to every character, Even characters outside of K Project! I also do the following for all Final fantasy characters (At the moment this is all I can handle.) Don't be afraid to ask me about a certain anime and certain character :)**

**FRENCH VOCAB: **_Bonjour (Hello), Comment allez vous? (How are you (today)?), Je t'aime (I love you), enjoire (fuckhead/bastard), petite amie(Sweetheart,Babe, Girlfriend, Baby, sweety.),_

_Hope those words are easy to remember for this section!_

**Izumo x Reader Request by: XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX**

***I do not own any K Project characters, All rights belong to GoRA and gohands ***

_"High-school sweetheart."_

There was a certain man, a blonde bartender that was HOMRA's second in command. I visited the bar often, for a drink or two. He always made me a sweetened beverage - yet tangy. Izumo always kept my French words sharp, It was like he challenged me everytime I dropped by. Normally I got dressed up in a cute short dress, this time was different. My stomach swirled with the feeling of being nervous and excited mixed together. A sigh left my rosey pink lips, clicking my heels up the curb outside of the bar. Izumo claimed the bar was shipped from England, I believed it. The smell of ash and mixed drinks formed a familiar aura scent, *JingleJingle* the bells chimed happily, as if I was making a well-known-entrance. No one seemed to be around but _him_. The bartender glanced over his shoulder, letting a devilish smirk tug on his lips, "Bonjour madam.." he greeted with full of heart, his eyes soften when they laid onto me. "What can I do for ya today, Miss?" His smirk quickly turned in a small smile, watching me carefully as I sat down on the red leathered stood.

My (e/c) pools scanned the varity of achohol behind him, Labeled and organzied _perfectly. _He was such an anal case over that - "I think you know what to make me, Izumo~" he chuckled, begining to make that special drink. "Comment allez vous, monsieur?.." The blonde hummed for a response, "This again?.." he seemed bored, his voice was sarcastic almost. "Fine." I stated with a small laugh.

Within minutes Izumo placed the drink down infront of me, Something was different. He placed cherrys on the rim and the straw. My eyebrow raised followed by a smirk, "Thought I'd try something different, What can I say?.." He was always so calm, we never fought. Not once. He always understood.

Swirling my drink with the straw, I felt him lean forward more. I studied his actions, his forearm rested near my own arm this caused my face to heat up a bit. "Enjoire.." I teased. Another low chuckle left his being "petite amie."

My chest almosted bursted hearing that, Calling me his sweetheart? His babe? His _**girlfriend**_. I smiled at the thought. I cooed him, his hand quickly met up to my face. Stroking his toughened thumb across my cheek. His eyes were filled with lust and passion. "Izumo.." I got embarassed quickly, He's never been this sweet. I'd get the occasional sexual jokes and teasing jokes here and there. And some sweet words. Comfort tripped right behind the sweetened words. The memories flew back into highschool, calling me at 3 a.m just to say goodnight after our texting sessions ,Receiving morning texts. He was always there, My long timed best friend and he earned the title of 'Highschool sweetheart', From all of that. Including the dates here and there -;

Snapping myself back to the present, Izumo's hand dropped down to my arm. Giving it a small squeeze. Mumbling some words, I couldn't make them out completely cause he was talking to lowly to me. "Huh?" I blinked, still with a light blush covering my cheeks. "Je t'aime _." He stated with some confidence. "I love you too, Izumo." I started to giggle, "Always so reckless aren't we?" He joked, his calloused fingers intertwined into my hair. Rushing my face gently to his, Locking me into one of those sweet kisses he gave me in the past. Feeling a rush of liquid run down my silken white shirt I paniced. Izumo noticed this and quickly grabbed a towel. Begining to pat down my chest, "Oh man.." I was bummed. His eyes lit up, gesturing me to follow him.

He swayed himself towards the stairs, Looking back at me with a smirk that has never aged. I knew where this was gonna end.

But that was okay, He was my highschool sweetheart.

_And I was his..._


	5. Mikoto Suoh -Cigarette Duet-

**Sorry if this is late! Ive been sick and been busybusy! Hope everyone had an amazing christmas AND NEW YEARS BTW 3 My one shots are still open for taking in!**

**Current Requests: Munakata Reisi , Saruhiko Fushimi (x2), Kamamoto Rikio. **

**About requesting: I'm pretty much open to every character, Even characters outside of K Project! I also do the following for all Final fantasy characters (At the moment this is all I can handle.) Don't be afraid to ask me about a certain anime and certain character :**

**Mikoto x Reader Request by: 2 Guests**

***I do not own any K Project characters, All rights belong to GoRA and gohands ***

_"Cigarette Duet."_

The sweet amber filled my nose as I walked into HOMRA's bar, hoping to find Izumo around. Seri sent me on a "_mission" _for her I didn't really give a shit about it. Just wanted to get out for a bit instead.

Floor's creaking lowly as I walked towards the bar, my arms tied behind my back taking a look around. No one seemed to be here, why would it be unlocked? Curiosity at it's finest I decided to snoop around? I mean come on. There was one person that might be here, sleeping. His thick red locks had me in _awe_, those ambery golden pools - the way he looked as if they were daggers coming from his own skull. Mikoto Suoh, I was head over heels for that man.

My attention was brought to the dark wooden stairs leading to the second floor of the bar, Most likely where some of HOMRA's man men stayed, and the Red King. My thoughts struggled with each other, Should I go up there? No. I really shouldn't. Mikoto would probably think I'm some creep and tell me to get out if he caught me looking around out of plain boredom.

Letting myself give into my thoughts, I made it up the stairs. Seven doors in total. "hmm.." I patted down my high waisted black skirt, adjusting my jacket so my chained necklace didn't jiggle loudly. Not like that could wake that damn man up anyways. Each step, the rink of cigarettes and ash tray impowered my sense of smell, causing my nose to cringe in not so much delight. Tip toeing my figure to the lions den, my heart fluttered. Quickly studing his slight breathing as he napped. I bit my lip, thinking about all the fantasies I have had about him. The crushed feelings over whelmed me, I couldn't help it.

Knocking on the door frame lightly, "Mikoto?.." No answer - I rolled my eyes inviting myself in. "What are you doing.." He sighed, the tone of his voice sent chills jolting down my spine. "Thought I'd stop by is all." I replied, The red head shifted himself swinging his legs over onto the ground slowly as he pulled out a cigarette, igniting the thing with his aura. Mikoto didn't really answer back, He just **stared**. Golden pools piercing my (E/C)'s. I smiled nervously, taking a long drag of his cigarette with a small grunt.

His eye's scanned to his side on the bed, signaling me to sit down. "Mm.." My ass plopped down onto the matress, Not caring if my skirt flew up. My hand raced up to my face, softly stroking it down. Feeling the heat radiant off my face, My gaze met with his being - his slightly toned arms resting on his thighs offering me a drag of his cigarette.

_'I haven't smoked in a year...' _a thought crossed my mind, I took his offer of the sick stick. Pressing it up against my rosey lips. Oh this drag has never felt so good, taking in the poisonous smoke than exhaling he made a small comment - "You look pretty sexy with that in your mouth." A sly smirk tugged on his perfectionest lips for a moment. I smiled at this odd compliment; "Know what else would look good against your lips?" He darted out.

Something warm, yet soft. Hit against my lips, my stomach instantly turned into butterflys. Igniting another heat in my lower region. Mikoto Suoh's lips were on _**mine.**_ Responding quickly back I kissed back. His tongue glided softly against my bottom - begging for more entrance. Cigarette still in hand my arms snaked around his neck, as his own arm found it way behind my back tugging me closer. The nips, the nibbles. And the **sucking**. Was heated, by the both of us.

Breaking off the kiss, my hand traveled to his mouth. With our shared cigarette letting him take another long drag of it. A soft chuckle left Mikoto - letting his face fall to my neck for another session of duet.

_I was now his queen._


End file.
